nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yerwt/Yerwt the Information Tengu's guide to interstellar life form survival. Annkiiylope
Yerwt the Information Tengu Has come to Bestow. The knowledge he's complied And wants you all to know. From the icy forests of Aurdovi To the desert of Sesylai Attvaa On the lifelss rock of Synthim Sweter And the jungle world of Hoshinowada From the space stations above the stars To a gamma filled Lomskyvinatu Wherever you are I'll give you some tips Just call Information Tengu Right, for anyone wondering, I will probably make more of this when Seri, starts making more videos. By the way, anyone know when NMS will start coming back to life? Now that this has been asked, time to move on. You know for every non-hostile lifeform I have talked about I can think of a way to use them to help a traveler. Avijotun, the ice camel mobile. Serenal's Whip, the world's deadliest houseplant. Antiquore, King Kong mini. Chiiponi, the penguin butler. So, the next creature on my list is the Annkiiylope, and I think that I know the use for them, as a space explorer's best friend. So the Annkiiylope is a brown deer/dog-like creature fairly prominent on Aurdovi. They have an alternate, branched line, called the Crested Sikanren. How to Fight: Despite the timid nature of the Annkiiylope, they are well capable of holding their own in a fight, and possess multiple abilities. They are the fastest creature on Aurdovi, and for good reason. They have muscles in their legs strong enough to withstand the cold, and have hooves that are light and capable of walking on ice without breaking it, so running to ice to escape will not work. Annkiiylopes are extremely in tune with thier senses, each of which are enhanced to a powerful degree. Their eyes are capable of slight night vision, and are sensitive to the movement of others, meaning stealth is very difficult to use.Their noses function the same way as dogs, very cold, and extremely powerful. One of the differences between the two subspecies is that Annkiiylopes have powerful ears, similar to bats. They can move their ears to aim for certain sounds, and are very big in order to capture sounds, meaning they are even harder to sneak up on. Their dual tails, help them keep balance allowing them to run even farther without tripping. Their fat layers on the side of their necks are thick enough that they can survive without food for multiple days, meaning that they are extremely difficult to outlast, made even more of an outlasting species by the Crested, having the ability to change genders in times of struggle. Sharp teeth makes their attacks more powerful. Their final ability is their teamwork skills, living in packs of about 6. These powers make them virtually invulnerable to stealthy pursuits, or stakeouts of any sort. The best way to fight an Annkiiylope is to come prepared with a list of gadgets in order to counter its attacks. A standard combat blaster. A soundwave grenade. An item with a strong or masking smell. A flash grenade. A sticky trap If a hostile of this species is found or is unintentionnaly provoked, a certain amount of skill will be required to fight it off, making it one of the most dangerous species on Aurdovi. How to Befriend: Despite the above, both Cresteds and Annkiiylope are one of the most harmless creatures of Aurdovi. They posses only fear for those they do not recognize, and compassion from those who have earned their trust. They subsist on oxide elements, in normal situations, only requiring meat when times are tough, so feeding them oxide is perfectly acceptable.They bring presents as a sign of mutual peace and companionship, and can even be brought home as pets with an above average level of intelligence, capable of bringing thier masters requested items, or hunting other creatures. Annkiiylope are like the wolves of Earth, the differnce being that they are faster, but friendlier. Daily Question: What would you do if you saw an Annkiiylope, sitting outside your house? Category:Blog posts